


Secret Technique

by RexSilverWolf



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Bottom Yagami Light, Cameras, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Yagami Light, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Scat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexSilverWolf/pseuds/RexSilverWolf
Summary: Light Yagami has always loved idols. Always wanted to put on those cute frilly dresses and dance about, feel his legs rubbing against each other infront of as many people as he can.So he dresses up as a cute girl, Kira, and lives out his fantasy. But, he has a special way of putting his emotions into what he sings...Messing his diapers on stage.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourself, read all the tags, enjoy ;)

Light giggled to himself as he skipped down the hallway. His hair extensions tied into 2 cute high ponytails swaying as he bounced. He had on one of the frilliest dresses there tonight. Pink and white with a huge red ribbon on his butt, the skirt padded out and ruffled so it bounced around his ass when it swayed. 

Of course, there were a few reasons for this. 

Light bit his lip as he secretly lowered his gloved hand down to his crotch, padding the fresh diaper he just put on in his changing room. He loved the feeling of the plush fabric rubbing against his dick, and he knew that other sensations were soon to follow. He simply couldn't wait to get on stage, so he could finally release the load that had been building inside of him for a while now. The laxatives and all that water he drake should be kicking in soon. His other hand rubbed over his full stomach that was beginning to bloat out, also hidden by the ruffles and bows of his cute outfit. He felt the water slosh about inside of him deliciously, it made his cock twitch just thinking about it. 

"Kira!" The stage hand called out to him. 

"Oh, Mimi! Is everything ready~?" He called out to her in his high pitched sing-song voice that he put on when he was masquerading as a girl. Imagine if the world knew that not only was Japans Idol rising star was a boy, but he also messed himself every time he went on stage! Just the thought could cause Light to cum sometimes. The risk was just delicious. 

Mimi handed Light his microphone, decorated in pink ribbon and a red bow to match his current outfit, and reached up to adjust the bow in his hair. Mimi was a good friend, she was the first one to really show any interest in 'Kira'. 

"Have fun out there!" She cheered him on as she ran off to help some other idol, and allowed Light to get into position to go out. 

"Don't worry Mimi." Light muttered under his breath. "I will~."

The lights came on and hit him perfectly, his golden skin glistening in the light as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation between the plush fabric. Light smiled at the audience and outstretched a hand towards them as the opening started, letting out the first drops of pee. As soon as he felt the first release and the warmth at the tip of his penis, his expression changed. A blissful happy smile covered his face as his eyes drooped in pleasure, the signature 'Kira' face. One that gets photographed and put on his album covers. He felt another wave of pleasure wash over him as he thought about millions of people looking at a picture of him peeing himself. 

The song began. 

The first few notes were gentle, he built himself up by mostly moving about. Rubbing his tip into the warm pee-soaked fabric that he had made during the opening. He made sure the dance steps always looked cute, but they also always rubbed his dick. 

As the song started to build up, every time he needed more emotion, he would let out more. His face becoming lewder and lewder as he slowly soaked his dick in his own pee. The soggy fabric clinging to his thighs as he moved. Bulging around his crotch in just the right way. 

It was perfect. 

The laxatives timing was perfect, as Light had calculated. Hitting him just as the song reached his peak. His ass couldn't even attempt to hold it back as the poo came out in force, rocking his hips back and closing his eyes while he sung. The crowd went wild as shit was suddenly filling his diaper under his dress. Light could feel the poofyness get noticeably bigger as he released a huge load. The weight of it sinking down as poo already started to touch the bace of lights crotch. 

It sent him crazy as he nearly climaxed on the spot. The delicious warmth, the sinful squelching between his hips. He could feel it completely coating every inch of his diaper. He finally stopped shitting as the song came to a close. The last bit plopping out as Light carried on the last note. Breathlessly, he bowed, and smiled up to the audience. A small trail of saliva dripping down his chin that he knew so many of his male fans would masturbate to. His cock twitched against the shit, pre-cum dripping out of his tip and mixing in with his mess. 

Light began to make his way down the hall, determined to enjoy it even more. Mimi stopping him to congratulate him before he could get to his changing room only served as more delicious torture. He simply couldn't wait. 

Light locked the door quickly and flew to his secret diaper stash, bending down on his knees like a toddler to reach them, causing gravity to move more of his poo to the front. His dick was so warm amongst all the shit. Light's eyes rolled back in his head momentarily, stopping to enjoy this immense pleasure before grabbing the diapers and resuming. 

He practically ripped off the skirt part of his dress, leaving just a frilly white top on and his soiled messy diaper. But Light didn't get more diapers to change himself, oh no. Light spread out a new diaper on the floor, slowly lowering his ass onto it. Sitting down. Finally sitting in his shit. Light moaned as it got all pushed around his ass, slowly fastening the new diaper around the dirty one. Then another. Then another. 

Light placed 3 puffy diapers around the one he soiled on stage, so tight that it pushed the poo so deliciously into his crotch. Light moaned as he began to pee again, the warm liquid flooding around the shit and surely spilling into the diaper below. Light got on his hands and knees to admire the poofyness of the diapers around his butt. Patting his big butt and smushing the shit around some more. 

He moaned deeply as the laxatives did their job again. His asshole stretching around what was sure to be another huge load. So firm and long, a huge snake of shit slowly emerged from Lights ass and pushed everything forward to his dick again. His cock was weeping, covered in all this poo was just too stimulating for him. Light's girly ponytails fell to his sides as he reached for his favourite pacifier. It was bright pink with a huge nipple on it. It had 'cock slut' written on the button, a custom job just for Light. 

Just for Kira. 

Light flopped on his back, squishing more poo up his ass crack as he finally palmed himself through the diaper. His cock was twitching so much as was so aroused by the pee and poo that he was in, he came on contact. Moaning around his pacifier, Light filled the diaper with his semen too. 

Laying in cum, pee and poo. Light fell asleep in his diapy. Suckling on his 'cock slut' paci.


	2. Double life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you're still here?
> 
> Well, if you made it this far, enjoy!

' _I'm not a little...'_ Light thought to himself as he took the pacifier out of his mouth with a satisfying pop. ' _I'm just a particularly kinky sissy boy~_ ' he chuckled to himself as the words rung through his head in Kira's sing-song voice. He pouted as he undid the tapes on his diapers, setting the still clean ones aside and bagging up the smelly ones. He'd have to carry them home with him so that no one in his idol life found out, but dump them before he got home so his student life wouldn't know either. 

Light put on his 'normal' clothes, aka the ones he had to wear when leaving his changing room. Swapping out the ponytail extensions for long straight brown hair with flecks of golden highlight, a single pink strawberry hairlip on his left side. A ruffled schoolgirl style outfit, with the sailor bow and miniskirt to match. Of course, all custom made. No school that Light had seen wore red and pink the way that these did, and no one asked him what school Kira went to. They weren't allowed after all. 

Light pulled on a thin diaper to wear under the miniskirt, just incase the laxatives hadn't quite worn off or he still had some water in his system. Or heck, just if he wanted to have a little fun on the way home. He giggled his girlish laugh as he pulled on his favourite pink frilly panties over the diaper. He was definitely in the mood for his favourites today. The bows and lace felt lovely rubbing up against his thighs as he walked, and the fabric was super stretchy yet always fit snug around his diapers. The finishing touch was white thigh-high socks, with a top strap that was just too tight so it pinched Light's skin in that mouthwatering way.

He pat his bottom as he fastened everything. Miniskirt always just on the verge of revealing everything. It always felt so sinful when a gust of wind swept between his legs. Light stepped out meekly from his changing room, fully in the Kira headspace. Rubbing his legs together in a nervous motion as he looked out the door, the type of motion that looked like you needed to pee but was just to convey meekness, but Light was just enjoying the fresh plump padding against his cock. 

He pulled the bag up higher onto his shoulder. The bag that contained his soiled dirty diapers, his diapers for tonight, and his big boy clothes to change into. If anyone got this bag, his 2 biggest secrets would be out. Again, his dick twitched at the thought. 

Light started to make his way out of the building, occasionally being stopped by some of his most pervy male fans. Light was always sure to let out a bit of piss every time he interacted with those types, making lewd faces as he peed himself right there in public. It both gave his fans exactly what they wanted and also made him feel so high off the thought of them masturbating to him later. It drove him absolutely wild. 

He ran out of the building in that cliche schoolgirl fashion, of sticking out the hips and teasing at a panty-slip. Maybe some of them got an eyeful of Light's pink ruffled cutesy panties. Maybe some of them saw the diaper peeking through. His cock rubbed against his diaper in arousal. 

He always made sure to sway his hips as he walked down the street, rubbing his plump thighs together as much as he could to squelch the wet fabric around his dick. But then, he felt it. The sudden urge to go, to pee, he couldn't hold it! 

' _The gas station where I usually change clothes is just around the corner. I can make it._ ' Light stubbornly thought to himself as he pressed on, the wetness and plush fabric around his penis making peeing seem so inviting. He fought not to put his hand to his crotch, to not make it obvious that he needed to go. He tried to take a step... but it was too late. 

The feeling washed over him like a waterfall. The impossible pressure in his bladder. His dick begging him to just release into the fabric like he always did. He bit his lip as he stopped walking in the crowd, resigning to let just a little out. 

' _Just a bit_.' He thought. ' _Enough to make it there... and to make me feel good again~_ ' Light sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his lower area get deliciously warm and wet. The lovely cosy feeling spread around his dick fast, dripping down and wetting his asshole nicely. ' _Okay, thats enough._ ' He sighed in release and tried to clench to stop the torrent. But it wouldn't stop. Pee kept coming and now Light was starting to panic. His face heated red as his entire butt began to feel warm, gravity dragging the pee down and around his crotch. Lights hands went low as he subconsciously stuck out his butt due to habit, not registering that the miniskirt would reveal everything if he did that. 

Moaning in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, he realised that the diaper had begun to swell so much and become so heavy that it definitely hung below his skirt, regardless of his ass still being jutted out in that slutty wanting pose. Light let out a whimper as he felt the stream slowly begin to progress its way down his leg, staining his white tights a very visible yellow while he peed all over himself right there in public. His poor small travel diapers couldn't hold this much liquid, they were only meant to give him that lovely feeling under his panties, never this much. 

Light flew his head back as he finally finished, The crowd murmuring around him only making his cock harder as his clothes started to soak up all his pee. He wanted to stay like this forever~ but he knew he couldn't. Throwing on his perfect mask of a cute and severely embarrassed girl he ran off, knowing if he stayed any longer other people may realise he enjoyed it. Dipping into his favourite service station, he bolted straight for the bathroom where he promptly locked the door and began to strip. 

The hair, shirt, skirt, socks and shoes came off quickly. Leaving light feeling so dirty standing there cold and wet with piss in nothing but his diaper and pee soaked panties. He slowly took of the pink panties, bringing them ups to his face to take a deep sniff. His cock throbbed against the soaked material at the smell. It was so dirty, so gross, and soooooo good~

Light rubbed the piss panties against his face as he palms himself through the diaper. But, he couldn't finish here. Sadly, he tucked the panties into his bag and tossed all the soiled diapers into the bin. Wiping himself clean, he put on his actual normal attire. His school uniform. He straightened his tie as he left the bathroom, bag in hand. Looking as prim and proper as one possibly could. Buying a bag of potato chips so as to blend in, he left the store. And left his beloved soiled diapers behind. 

Light now braced himself mentally for the painful walk home. The walk without a diaper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot chapter 2 already?!
> 
> I already had some ideas from chapter 1 that I wanted to do, and there seemed to be a good response. I hope im not getting too ahead of myself!


	3. The beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for another character!!

"I am L"

The raven haired detective sat across from the task force in his usual crouched position, pouting internally at the poor quality of people he had to work with. ' _2... no make that 3 of these men are actually useful to me. Oh well, at least someone other than Watari can get my coffee._ ' L thought to himself as he absentmindedly plopped 8 sugar cubes into his drink. 

L began recapping the current case for the other men, detailing the ruthless killings that he was sure was the handiwork of B. All across Japan male students have been getting abducted from their homes, in alphabet order of course. Weeks later their bodies are found in the signature gruesome way that Beyond presented his work to the detective. ' _We shouldn't have left those papers unburned. This is very likely him lashing out after he found out that he had a younger brother, killed on the way home from school._ ' 

"This is all well and good L, and we are of course happy to work on the case, but why are you showing you face to us? Why now?" A member of the Taskforce expressed. ' _Chief Yagami. Definitely the most valuable member here, if a tad too emotional. I can only imagine how he'd be if someone he loved was convicted. Probably kill them and then himself..._ ' L sighed as he pulled out a picture. 

"This," L held it up, "Is the man doing these crimes." L gave pause for the stunned gasps and sharp intakes of breath as the task force absorbed the information that a killer looked identical to the worlds greatest detective. Well, identical apart from the eyes. But those were easily fixed. 

Several hours later, L turned to Soichiro Yagami. "Mr Yagami. From what I understand your son is the number one student in Japan? And he is in the age bracket for the victims?" Souichirou looked panicked at what L had just implied, his brain instantly jumping to put Light in the place of the victims. "Yes! You think my son would be targeted?!" He practically jumped out of his seat. 

"If I know B, and I do, then he won't be able to resist attempting to kill Light. The fact that he's the number one student, as well as that name. He would want to fill Light with his darkness so to speak." L stated matter of factly. ' _Yes B, you'd love to sink your fangs into this one wouldn't you. He's even the one for the letter L. Perfect. But that would make him 17th on the list and we've only found 8 bodies... you're likely finishing off with number 10..._ '

"While the time for Light to die is relatively far away, I don't want to risk B kidnapping your son in advance." L mulled over the options with a panicked Souichirou. 

"I want to place wiretaps and surveillance in your home."

* * *

"I'm home." Light called out to an empty house as he passed through the front door, his khakis chaffing his ass horribly without the lovely padding of his diapers. After waiting for a few seconds to check that no one was home definitely, he put down his mask. A huge excited grin sprawled across his face as he ran up the stairs, skipping and humming along the corridor as he went into his room. 

' _The door handle was up, and the lead was broken. But the paper is in place._ ' Light's brain shot over the possibilities. ' _Someones been snooping around... imagine if they found it~_ ' Light bit his lip in arousal as he imagined, then groaned as his hardening cock wasn't met with the plush of his diapers, and instead the hard fabric of his pants. 

Light plopped himself down onto his bed and began to strip, he couldn't stand all these prim and proper boy clothes. He just wanted his dick to be brushing against his baby diapers with the cold air brushing through a skirt or a dress. He felt better naked than he did in his boy stuff. His dick hung half-hard as he went to his closet to get his special clothes. When he was feeling particularly pent up at home, he had a special tracksuit that was baggy enough to hide a diaper and the jacket was long enough to cover his butt if he needed it to. 

Every time he pulled it out of his closet it made his cock twitch in anticipation, and today was no different. He was already feeling pent up from the station, and the piss that thoroughly soaked and humiliated him. Light let out an aroused moan as he pulled on the outfit, a shirt and the jacket and pulling the bottoms halfway up his legs with no underwear yet. 

Thats because Light didn't plan to wear underwear he could pull on. 

He reached over to his bag, pulling out one of the plump fresh diapers from earlier. He rubbed his hand over the soft padding, knowing that this one was so plush it could show, making him harder at the thrill. He slipped the diaper between his legs and brought it up to fasten it, his dick getting instantly fully hard as the soft fabric enveloped it. He pulled the back up, making his butt all nice and big. Puffed out wonderfully in his diapers. Fastening the tapes tight around his waist, he sighed in pleasure. The fabric always hugged him just right. 

He pulled up his baggy tracksuit bottoms and looked at himself in the mirror, giggling in pleasure. It was completely hidden by the bagginess of the fabric, until Light jutted his ass out in that slutty way he loved to do in his diapers. He adored showing off his padded ass to the world, and when he did the fabric stretched away from the diaper and showed off just how big and round it was. Perfectly hireable, but also able to be caught. The perfect blend of risk that only served to stimulate Light more. 

Light decided to do what was probably the riskiest thing that he does regularly. If anyone comes home, its game over. And he was definitely in the mood for risks. 

Reaching into his bag again, he brought out his one and only baby bottle. The nipple of it was also huge just like his pacifier. It made him feel so much smaller and like a baby, and Light also loved the feeling of his mouth being so full. There were little hearts and flowers painted on the bottle part, and in pink swirly letters it said 'Slutty Baby' right across the middle. 

Light clutched it to his chest as he skipped down the stairs, every movement in these tight diapers rubbed against his hard cock. Making his way to the kitchen he quickly filled the bottle with milk and placed it in the microwave to heat up. ' _Babies have to have warm milkies to make them all sleepy and help them go poo-poo~_ ' Light thought to himself and giggled, eagerly grabbing the bottle and running back up stairs with his ass jutted out. 

Locking his door behind him, he flopped onto the bed next to the duffle bag. Bottle instantly going to his mouth where he sucked on the nipple eagerly, before mellowing out and feeling his eyelids droop as the warm liquid filled his insides. His tongue ran over the nipple and his brain absentmindedly began to wander. ' _I with this nipple was a cock, and the milkies was cummies instead~_ ' He thought to himself as he felt his bladder and ass get fuller by the second. Light has always wanted to suck a cock, but dating men had never worked with his 'perfect student' image. And Kira obviously couldn't date. He wined around the bottle, wishing for a strong man to appear and hold him in his arms as he messed himself. Wishing for a papa. 

Light turned and reached once again into the bag, pulling out his piss-soaked frilly panties, pressing them instantly to his face to deeply breathe in the smelly scent. He moaned around the nipple as he pressed them into his nose, as he felt his ass begin to stretch around an incoming turd. 'Yes papa, stretch baby's ass out all good~' Light's brain had fully switched to his slutty baby mode as the milk ran down his chin with his drool as he felt his ass get impossibly stretched. 

A big, hard poo was coming and Light loved the difficult stretch. It felt as though his imaginary papa was fucking him while he shit, and Light loved it. Pee began to leak from the tip of his dick as his ass expanded around the poo, tears pricked at Light's eyes from the stretch, crying like the baby he was. 

The bottle fell from his mouth as he gasped and stuck out his tongue in that pornographic way, his eyes hazed with lust and piss panties laying across his nose. It was truly a sinful expression, as the first of the shit finally made its way out of Lights tight virgin asshole. 

Light was laying on his back, so the instant it came out it began to get deliciously smushed about, covering all of Light's bum in seconds. The long hard snake felt as though it had no end, as it quickly brought the poo up enough to tease at his balls in the diaper. Light rolled over onto his stomach in pleasure, sticking his butt up towards the ceiling and wagging it from side to side invitingly, and making room for the poo to come out and cover him. 

The snake quickly filled the new space, a sizeable tent suddenly forming over Lights asshole as his bum was now up, but it also dragged more to the front. Gravity started to do its work as the heavy load quickly fell forwards, filling the space infant of Light's dick instantly with shit. It felt as though no more plush fabric was in contact with his skin, the poo had completely enveloped his crotch. He rolled off the bed in an orgasmic haze, the shit shifting below him and he could feel his diaper sag sizeably below his crotch. So much shit pooling below him, below his ass and dick. 

And Light slowly, suttily began to sit down, smushing the shit around and rubbing him so perfectly that he came as he sat in his own shit. 

Light sat there for a while, slumped over trying to catch his breath and recover from his orgasm. Not knowing that a certain detective was doing the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you Lawlight fans!
> 
> Its finally time!


	4. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... this is developing a plot?
> 
> When did that happen?!

L fought to catch his breath, his hands fumbling with his jeans to try and hide the fact that the great L just came in his pants like some horny teenager. He bit his lip as he fumbled with the fabric, a drop of sweat running down his neck and soaking into his shirt. His dark onyx eyes darting to the door, thankful that he was alone in the monitoring room. 

Watari had finished setting up the cameras today and, on the account that there is also an underage girl in the house, it was agreed that only Mr Yagami and L himself would watch over the household despite the high risk of B. L can only be thankful that Soichiro left for a 'bathroom break' just moments before L's erection got too big to hide, even in his baggy jeans. 

' _98% likelihood that the bathroom break was an excuse... his whole world view has probably shattered seeing his perfect son like that. I almost feel bad for him. If it wasn't so... **hot**._' L felt his mouth run dry at the thought of Light doing that again. He knew he was always a bit weird, and liked being in control, but damn the thoughts that were running through his head right now. Objectively, L considered this repulsive and unhygienic. But when he actually considered how **he** felt about watching it...

' _I want him to do that while sitting on my lap and calling me daddy... oh god what the hell is wrong with me._ '

L watched facinated as Light expertly cleaned up, going from a slut in a diaper to a model son in a matter of minutes. He particularly loved the look of Light lifting his hips up to wipe himself clean with a baby-wipe. L imagined himself doing that while shushing the boy, whispering sweet nothings as he cleaned the mans ass. A shudder ran through L's body. ' _Why am I so horny goddamn it?_ ' L brought his thumb to his mouth and began to worry at it, as his mind raced to try and figure out why his thoughts seem so derailed when it comes to Light Yagami. 

Soichiro slowly walked back into the room, his eyes cast downwards and his hair disheveled. He's clearly having a hard time grasping this new reality. L turned his attention back to the boy on his screen, he looked so prim and proper now, but thinking of what he did earlier it made Light almost look like a baby dressing up in his fathers closet. L's cock twitched at the thought, rubbing up against his cum-soaked underwear, which only reminded L of Light more. 

Mr Yagami sat down on the seat next to L to continue watching, a silent commitment to protect his family regardless. 

* * *

The next couple of days were very busy for Light. 

Mimi, the absolute best friend in the whole world, had weaselled her way in with a couple of big shots and had managed to get Kira an audition to perform in Idol Mania! That was one of the biggest gigs an upcoming idol could dream of getting her hands on! Light was so excited he squealed into the phone like a little girl when she called him with the news. He almost soiled himself right there and then he was so pumped up. 

Though, for something like Idol Mania, Light couldn't do his normal routine of singing other peoples songs. This was gonna be Kira's big song debut, a new and original piece of music written just for him. And of course new choreography and backup dancers. 

With all of this going on, he has had to make up a lot of school themed excuses to keep his mother happy while he snuck away to organise everything with Mimi. Keeping up the act and costume changes were exhausting. But the most nerve-wracking part isn't about the big performance. 

Light was nervous, because someone was following him. And they weren't following Kira. 

He had felt with stalkers before, people trying to follow Kira home from her gigs to confess to her or just to get Kira's real identity. But Light was always able to shake them off way before he got to his special store to change. 

But this guy followed Light from his home, never able to shake the tail until he got to his store and changed personas completely. Only then would the tail disappear. So the stalker wasn't after Kira, they were after Light. And that... genuinely scared him. 

He confided this information in Mimi, of course never breaking his Kira character, and she gave him one of her self defence spray's. It pained Light to admit he did generally walk with a hand resting on the trigger. 

He really hoped that he would never have to use it. 

* * *

L pouted as he once again lost sight of Light Yagami. He would expertly follow him and thwart all of the boys attempts to throw him off, but as soon as he got to that damn convenience store L would loose all sight of him. 

' _Damn... I think I'll just risk it today. I'm sick of this happening._ ' L lowered his head cautiously as he stepped into the store, his eyes instantly falling on that bright auburn hair as it entered the bathroom at the back. L slinked over to behind the magazine stand, content to wait till the door opened again. He _would_ find where Light had been running off to the past 4 days. 

L bit back a smile as the bathroom door creaked open 10 minutes later, and that same auburn hair peaked up from over the sand. He began to follow, waiting for the mystery to finally continue, but L stopped before he could follow them out the door. 

' _A girl? But that was the same stall Light went into... Wait a second. Same hair. Same height. And Light did have those frilly pink panties... Probability they're the same person is 65%. No wait, its closer to 70%._ ' L had a mischievous smile on his face as he left the store, his eyes finding Light(?) rather quickly in the crowd. This girl stood out a lot, in her frilly pink shirt and her white miniskirt that threatened to show everything with one gust of wind. Pink thigh highs with cat ears on the top pinching at the skin, and 2 long side ponytails trailing down to the girls back. 

' _If this is Light, then theres a 72% chance this is some sort of kink. In which case, he would probably blend it with his other kinks._ ' L grinned as he got closer to Light in the crowd, creeping up behind him to move his hand under his skirt to squeeze his ass. 

"Hey! Someone just touched my butt!" L heard Light exclaim but L had already blended into the mass of people. Admiring the blush that had swept across his face and remembering the feel of soft plush fabric being smushed by his hand. He was 90% sure he had just squeezed a diaper, but he had to be sure that it wasn't just a new line of underwear that he wasn't familiar with or an especially soft butt. 

L made his way around the crowd, putting himself on the opposite side as the alleged butt toucher, and started to fake trip. L fumbled his feet in a perfectly controlled way to not only bump into the girl, but to also fall so his head was at her feet. So he could see right up her skirt. 

The girl blushed an adorable blush, as L got an eye-full of the poofy diaper under the skirt. 

* * *

It was too much for Light. Twice in one commute he felt the thrill of being discovered, and it was overwhelming. He couldn't help but release the stream of urine that he had kept bottled up for todays rehearsal. From the look of the man below him, he can definitely see the diaper going a sinful shade of yellow, and he can also tell how much Light was enjoying this violation. That look of amazement and lust matched Lights gaze in a perfectly complimentary way. All Light wanted to do was to stay with this dark haired man. 

But, Light knew he couldn't. 

He had to keep up this act, at least in public, of a girl that just got violated accidentally. He let out a gasp and a few tears, and ran away through the crowd into one of the back alleys. And to Light's amazement, the raven haired man ran after him. He thought for sure that his little act would embarrass anyone with a brain so much so that they wouldn't follow him, does this guy have no shame?! 

Light collapsed in that cliche girly way, dropping of the floor with his legs on either side of him and his wet diaper visible from the front, as he panted from running. The man caught up to him fairly quickly, and sat down infant of him. He was trying to be comforting, but also clearly looking at Lights diaper. He willed his cock to not get hard from the attention, worried he'd scare this handsome guy away. 

"I'm sorry. Please, don't tell anyone about this..." Light forced out a choked sob. But he was actually worried, he wanted to continue as Kira. He didn't want it to all be ruined before he got to mess on Idol Mania. 

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry. Hey, calm down. Whats your name?' The man started, trying to be comforting, but that just opened up a much more pressing conversation. 

"Whats my name? You don't know who I am??" Light asked confused. How could anyone not know Kira?! Has this guy been living under a rock? But wait... this means that he didn't follow me just because I'm famous? Then why..?

"No, I don't. Should I?" The raven asked. Light pouted and stood up, sticking his hips out and inadvertently giving the man another eye-full. 

"I'm Kira! Japans number 1 rising star! The hottest new idol!" Light proclaimed eagerly. For some reason, he felt the need for this guys approval. ' _I wonder what it is about him..._ '

The raven stood too. "I'm Ryuzaki." The raven outstretched a hand for Light to shake. Light took his hand and coyly looked in the other mans eyes. ' _Wow... I really hope he's feeling the way I am... Wait, stop it Yagami! This Ryuzaki... you don't know him. But... I want to._ '

"I was... on the way to a rehearsal..." Light started shyly. "Do you... want to come and watch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! How about dropping a comment or 2? I'd love the feedback! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme feedback and comments! Y'all know I live for that shit!
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
